


I'm a Little But of a Mess Right Now.

by sagelabyrinth



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, alternative ending, sonny is anxious, tw puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagelabyrinth/pseuds/sagelabyrinth
Summary: Carisi takes Rollins' offer to get drinks.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	I'm a Little But of a Mess Right Now.

The way her hair swooped and the words left her lips, "I've got a sitter tonight" never sounded so intriguing. And she was right, he'd had a rough day in court. A drink-- or three-- could be just what he needed.

He agreed. He'd been a fool not to. She drove back to his place, he'd had some bottles of wine and bourbon stocked up still, and besides; he had hoped the night would bring more than just drinks.

Sonny couldn't keep her eyes off of her on the ride home. It was hard not to, her eyes glistened against the various lights shining around Manhattan, and the glances she'd been occasionally throwing his way, Jesus...

"Why're you staring at me?" she chuckled softly.

"No reason," he stated softly, "You're... Just nice to look at."

She laughed again, "Thanks, you too."

And he smiled to himself, perhaps blushed a bit too, though he wouldn't admit that.

She followed him up the stairs leading inside the building. It was late, no other resident walked the halls, just a single nightguard at his post.

The two got into the elevator, a sort of suspense building up between them. And God, the doors; they must've taken hours to close.

As soon as they did though, Amanda had grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Sonny was caught off guard initially but quickly got in tune with her, passionately returning her touch.

He felt his hand against the wall until she'd pushed him to the door that he fumbled to open. Once inside, neither let up. They made their way to the couch, with Amanda trying to unbutton his vest, and Sonny practically ripping off her blouse.

Her shirt was off and so was his. They'd finally broken their lips apart when he made an effort to unbutton his pants... But something went wrong.

He felt... Odd. "Are you okay?" She asked, sort of in a joking tone.

But he didn't answer, just sat there with a concerned expression.

"Dominick?" she asked again, this time with more concern.

He all but flew off the couch, nearly tripping over the coffee table before dipping into the bathroom and

He threw up.

A lot.

Amanda sat on the couch with no shirt, dumfounded. She sat up slowly and followed his steps, "Domini- Jesus!" she exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," he stated pathetically, "I'm so sorry, it's not you are anything, I swear to God!" He was still sitting on the floor and hugging the bowl.

"What the hell happened?" 

"I'm so, so sorry." He kept saying.

"Stop apologizing!" She commanded.

"Sorry..." He said one last time meekly.

"Carisi," She began. He internally winced at the name. Fifteen seconds ago, he was _Dominick,_ now he's _Carisi??_ Damn it. "What happened??"

"I just... I," He couldn't find the words, so he just sighed, "I don't know... I'm sorry, 'Manda, really I am." He wiped his mouth with a nearby cloth and flushed the toilet. Sitting up, he leaned against the bathtub.

She sighed too and sat down next to him, "You're fine, Carisi. I just... I wish I could've gotten my pants off first, at least." She joked.

And he laughed. A lot. Like, God, it was if Amanda morphed into some standup comedian you'd see on television or something.

She returned the laugh, but not because of her joke, but because Carisi's laugh was just _so damn infectious_. Seriously, she'd never heard a man laugh this hard over something so unfunny.

"Sorry," He said as his laughter died down, "I really, _really_ wanted to be with you tonight. I really did! I just had a bad week, with Sir Toby and the Davies case an-an-- everything else. God, Rollins I feel like I have the weight of the world on my back here... I'm a mess."

"I get it," she said after a pause, "Hey, it's almost like you're a mom." she smiled at him. He looked less than amused at her joke, settling to bite his nails instead. "Hey," she pulled his hand away, "Don't bite, it's bad for your teeth. And," she grabbed his face gently and locked eyes, "You're not a mess, Sonny."

He smiled at the usage of his nickname that she _"despised"._ Yeah, she said that to him once, "Thanks, 'Manda, really."

She smiled too, "No problem." A beat passed of them staring at each other before she glanced down at her watch, "Oh, shit. It's late, I should relieve the sitter."

He frowned and slumped back, "Oh."

Amanda stood up and held out a hand. Carisi looked at it confused like she was an alien, or something. Amanda laughed, "Don't act like I'm gonna leave you here all alone, all pukey and gross."

This time Carisi laughed and took her hand. She pulled him up and guided him into the living room to get their clothes, "How about," she gathered her shirt, "We go back to my house, watch some crappy TV, maybe Frannie will even let you pet her."

He chuckled, "Yeah," he smiled, "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I headcannon that Frannie doesn't like Carisi because he is a cat person >:((


End file.
